<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Good Old Days (Class 76 as Kids) by Toxicandy_for_life</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26782267">The Good Old Days (Class 76 as Kids)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toxicandy_for_life/pseuds/Toxicandy_for_life'>Toxicandy_for_life</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Danganronpa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, They Are Kids</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:15:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>173</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26782267</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toxicandy_for_life/pseuds/Toxicandy_for_life</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The good old days, when they were still friends.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Andoh Ruruka &amp; Izayoi Sohnosuke &amp; Kimura Seiko</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Good Old Days (Class 76 as Kids)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I love them all, why do they all die?</p>
<p>Also this is my first fic, constructive criticism please.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They were once kids, once friend. Let's look at their interactions as kids.</p>
<p>"Seiko-Chan, are you okay?" Ruruka asked.</p>
<p>"Huh? O-oh yeah, I'm fine. Why?" Seiko answered.</p>
<p>"You look down." Ruruka stated.</p>
<p>Ruruka, Seiko, and Sonosuke (well Sonosuke was laying on Ruruka's lap eating her sweets) were sitting on a bench by their homes.</p>
<p>"Yeah, I'm kinda sad..." Seiko said ruefully.</p>
<p>"Why's that?" Ruruka asked comfortingly.</p>
<p>"I-I... don't want to talk about it." Seiko looked away sadly.</p>
<p>"Just listen to her." Izayoi says with a mouth full of food.</p>
<p>Seiko doesn't say anything.</p>
<p>"Come on Seiko, you can tell me anything!" Ruruka declared.</p>
<p>Seiko sighed.</p>
<p>"I-I couldn't save a puppy from death..." Seiko said ruefully.</p>
<p>"That's okay Seiko-Chan, you still have your whole life to finish your, um... potion." Ruruka said confidently.</p>
<p>"R-really?!" Seiko asked.</p>
<p>"Of course, you won't die young!" Ruruka said.</p>
<p>"Heh, thanks Ruru. That really helps!" Seiko thanked.</p>
<p>"Of course, we'll always be together." Ruruka said.</p>
<p>"We will." Seiko agreed.</p>
<p>"Mhm." Izayoi said happily.</p>
<p>But, that was in the past.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>